


A ugly truth

by Sa1989



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Jay finds out a ugly truth about a family member. A sequel is in the works but will take a bit of time
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	A ugly truth

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment

Sergeant Hank Voight was beyond annoyed as he walked into the crime lab. He and the squad were working the murder a woman who had been killed in her own home and didn't have time to collect DNA results by hand when the results could be given over the phone. But the lab tech who had called had insisted that Voight come down personally for the results.  
"Who called about the Callahan case?" Voight growled as he entered the room  
"That was me" a man who looked to be in his 20's answered in a nervous manner because he had heard that sergeant Voight had a temper  
"Well you have better have something good because if I have wasted time coming down here, time I could have spent actually catching the perp you will be out of a job" Voight said while glaring at the lab tech. The man just handed Voight a file without a word. As Voight read the contents of the file in his hand Voight felt the annoyance within him shift into something more akin to rage but it wasn't aimed at the man in front of him so Voight turned around and left. Voight slowed his pace on the way back upstairs to give himself time to decide how to handle the new information, information that would surely change the life of one of his unit forever.  
When Hailey saw Voight enter the squad room she could tell by his body language that this case was about to take a turn for the worse.  
"Alright everyone listen up the DNA from under our victims fingernails matches a series of unsolved rapes from over 3 decades ago" Voight said as he made his way through the squad room  
"So the lab techs made you go all the way down there to tell you that this guy doesn't have a record, seems like a waste of time if you ask me" Ruzek quipped in a sarcastic tone  
"I didn't ask you so shut it Ruzek. From this point on this is the only case that we work on you hear me." Voight said with a deadly voice that the team had only heard a couple of times before.  
"So do you want us to go over the old case files to check if the cops missed anything the first time" Kim asked in a small voice worried that Voight might rip her head off  
"No I will be handling that part myself and will pass on anything I find" Voight said before going into his office and slamming the door. Voight threw the file onto the desk before sitting down and reaching for the bottle of scotch he kept in his desk draw. Voight poured himself a large drink and leaned back in his chair trying to decide what his next move should be. God he missed Al because Al was the best friend he ever had and he needed Al's wisdom right now. After awhile Voight picked up the phone to call the one person that he could think of.  
"Hi, Olivia I could need some of your help with one of my case."  
In new York Olivia sat in her office after hanging the phone. Olivia and Voight had grown quite close over the past few years because they both knew the toll of this job could take and were only a phone call away whenever the other needed to talk. Olivia hasn't needed much convincing once hank explained the situation because she knew that hank would need help deal with the fallout of his discovery.  
It was very late by the time Olivia arrived at Voight's house that night.  
"Thanks for coming" Voight said when he opened the door for her  
"I am happy to help in anyway I can" Olivia told him honestly as she entered the house. Voight led her to the kitchen and poured her a glass of wine. Olivia took the glass before sitting down at the kitchen table.  
"Have you gotten any leads since you called?" Olivia asked him  
"We found a suspect we're bringing in tomorrow morning, he was seen arguing with the victim a week before the murder." Voight said while taking a seat  
"Has you been able to connect him with the unsolved rapes?" Olivia asked as she took a close look at him and saw the pain in his eyes  
"Not really but he did live in the area at the time which means he could have done them" Voight really hoped that it turned out to be the right guy  
"Voight you know that the DNA you found may not be from the killer so you need to keep a open mind" Olivia told him in a kind tone  
"I know that" Voight snapped because he didn't need her to tell him how to do his job  
"Hank have you said anything to him?" Olivia said taking a sip of her wine  
"No, I don't know how to tell him. I mean this could tear his world apart" Voight admitted in a sad tone.  
"There's no easy way to tell him all you can do is be there for him"  
"I did the maths and the rape took place about 8 and half months before his birth" Voight said with a sigh. Olivia closed her eyes in sympathy because she knew how it felt to learn that you were a product of the worst crime imaginable and there was no handbook for dealing with the fact you had come from such a evil act but she and hank would do everything they could to support him through this.  
The next morning everyone was surprised to see Olivia and Voight entering the squad because they hadn't known svu was being called in.  
"Sgt we've put Matt Burke in interview 1 and me and Hailyy are about to question him" jay told him while sat on the edge of his desk  
"No Olivia and I will do the interview and no one is allowed to watch understand?" Voight asked in a voice that left no room for argument  
"Is there something that you haven't told us because you seem to be taking this case personally?" Asked Kevin and instantly regretted it when he saw the death glare his boss was giving him. Voight and Olivia left to interview their suspect. Just as they got to the door Olivia put her hand on Voight's shoulder and whispered "you need to control yourself in there otherwise this guy could walk" Voight nodded in understanding but what Olivia didn't know was that if this guy was their rapist Voight would make sure he didn't live long enough to stand trial. About 45 minutes later they left with a full confession. Voight felt physically ill from hearing the bastard describing his crimes in graphic detail and Voight knew this wasn't over yet because while they had a confession, they still had a hard conversation ahead of them.  
"Did you get a confession?" Ruzek asked as he saw them coming into the squad.  
"Yeah, you and Kim take him to be booked" Voight said while he made his way into his office with Olivia. Olivia sat down on the couch while Voight went to stand by the window.  
"You were great in there" Voight said with his back to Olivia  
"Thanks, I know that it was hard listening to that" Olivia told him because she knew how much this was tearing him up  
"You have no idea how close i was to putting a bullet in his brain" Voight growled before taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down because he has to be calm and collected for the conversation he was about to have. Olivia could see her friend was struggling to control his emotions, so she went to stand by him and put a hand on his shoulder to offer what little comfort she could. Voight gave her a small smile to show Olivia he was grateful for her support. After Voight had regained his composer he called jay into the office. Jay entered and sat down across from his boss. Voight poured a glass of scotch and handed it to jay who took it with a questioning look because Voight didn't usually offer jay a drink while on duty.  
"Jay I'm sorry to have to tell you that your mother was one of the women Burke raped" Voight said in a kind voice. Jay just sat there stunned not knowing how to process what Voight had told him.  
"He has made a full confession so he will probably spend the rest of his life behind bars" Olivia said knowing that it would be of little comfort to jay.  
"What did he do to her? I mean what exactly happened?" Jay asked as he closed his eyes in sympathy of what his mother must have suffered.  
"Trust me you don't want to know all of the details but basically he followed your mother home from the supermarket one afternoon and pushed his way into her house then he proceeded to beat and rape her" Voight said trying his best to keep the anger out of his voice because that wouldn't help the situation. Jay then drank the scotch in one glup and held out the glass for another one. Voight poured him another without saying anything then put the bottle back in his desk draw.  
"There's something else, because of the timing of the rape there's a chance that Burke is your biological father" Voight told him and watched as jay's eyes go cold and hard like ice. Jay stood up and threw his glass at the wall, the shattering of the glass into a million pieces was a reflection of what was going on inside of jay. Everything jay had known about himself had just been blown apart by what Voight had told him.  
"Jay i know that this is a lot to take in but" Olivia started to said but jay just shocked his head and storm out of the room. Jay stopped at his desk just long enough to grab his jacket before heading downstairs to the room where case files were kept. Voight had told him that he didn't need all the details but jay disagreed. After jay got the file he left the station and went to buy the biggest bottle of whisky he could find because he knew he couldn't get through reading the account of his mother's rape sober.

Jay was sitting in his flat looking at the file, the half empty bottle of whisky was beside him. The report of injuries was horrific, among them were a broken cheekbone, fractured jaw and 5 broken ribs. When jay had finished reading his mother's statement, he had to rush to the sink to throw up. After finishing throwing up jay wiped his mouth was a wash cloth and returned to the file because the only thing left to look at were photos. Jay hands started to shake as he saw the photos of his mother's bruised and bloody face. Jay just continued to stare at the photo trying to figure out how his mother had been able to recover from such an attack. Jay looked at when he heard someone knocking on his door, jay closed the the file and hid it under the newspaper before answering the door.  
"Hey" he said when he opened the door and saw Hailey  
"Hey, you looked upset when you left so I came by to check on you" Hayley said with a look of concern. Jay just shrugged and let her in. On the way back into the living room jay grabbed a clean glass for her and poured her a drink.  
"So are you okay?" Hailey asked as she took the glass from jay  
"Not really" jay answered honesty not having the energy to put on a pretense  
"What is it?" Hailey asked  
"Voight just gave me some news" Jay picked up his glass from the table and took a sip  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Hailey took his hand in hers.  
"Not really but I guess this explains so much" jay said  
"How do you mean?"  
"Will was always dad's favourite, i mean will could do no wrong in his eyes but me? Nothing I ever did was good enough. He also never had any time for me and now I finally know why he didn't love me" jay had alway been angry with him for his double standards but now jay couldn't blame him for not wanting a constant reminder of the worse thing that happened to his wife.  
"I'm sure he loved you" Hailey tried to reassure him  
"Look i just need to be alone" jay told her  
"Jay" she said not wanting to leave him alone while in this kind of mood  
"Please Hailey" jay insisted without looking at her.  
"Okay but call me if you need anything" Hayley told him as she made her way out of the flat.

Voight was sitting in his office wondering if he had done the right thing by telling jay the truth. Watching the light go out of jay's eyes had been like a blow to the stomach because jay was a kind and decent man who was wired through the heart but now that heart was broken. Voight just hoped jay didn't end up like him.  
"You had to tell him" Olivia said from the couch  
"Why? I mean what good is it to jay knowing he may only be here because of what that bastard did?" Voight asked hating himself for causing jay pain.  
"It may be hard on him now but doesn't he deserve to know the truth?" Olivia replied because even though it was hard growing up knowing the truth about her father, she was still glad she knew . Voight just shrugged not knowing the answer to her question.  
The next morning jay woke up with a headache so he grabbed some painkillers before having a shower. During the night jay decided that he didn't want to know for sure if he was Burke's son or not because it wouldn't change the fact his mother had loved him no matter his paternity and that was good enough for him. But jay still felt like he needed to talk to will, he just hoped it wouldn't change there relationship. After finishing his shower jay walked into his room and grabbed his phone and sent will a text asking if they could meet at molly's for lunch before getting dressed.  
Afterwards jay went to make some coffee and called his boss  
"Voight" Voight said when he answered  
"Boss i just wanted to let you know that I won't be in today" jay told him knowing his boss would understand given the circumstances  
"Take all the time you need but just remember you're not alone okay" Voight said in a gentle voice before hanging up.  
Will was already at molly's when jay arrived. Jay took the chair across from his brother and took the beer will offered.  
"So what's up? Your text said it was important?" Will asked as he took in jay's appearance, his brother looked like hell, jay had bags under his eyes and was pale  
"Yeah, I need to talk to you about dad?" Jay answered trying to work up the courage to have this conversation  
"What about him?" Will was surprised because since his death jay almost never mentioned their father  
"You remember how he treated us different when we were growing up" jay said knowing will would try to argue that pat halstead had loved them both equally but really they both knew the truth  
"Jay he's dead so you need to let it go beside mum always said it was because you two were so similar" will was sick of having this debate time and time again, will couldn't help it if he was closer to their father  
"I know but the real reason was that I may not have been his son"  
"That's crap, mum never cheated on dad" will was outraged at this accusation because their parents had been totally committed to each other  
"No she didn't" jay told him in a calm voice but he felt anything but calm  
"Then what are you saying?" Will was totally confused now because if their mother hadn't cheat how could they have different fathers  
"Mum was raped about 9 months before I was born" Jay said while staring at the table so he wouldn't have to see his brother's reaction. Will remained silent for there seemed to be no words to express his sock and anger. Will had seen a lot of rape victims throughout his career as a doctor, so his mind could imagine what his mother had gone through.  
"How did you find out?" Will asked after the silence between them got too much for him  
"We were working on a murder case and the killer's dna matched samples collected after her attack" jay said as the rage inside of him began to rise as he remembered the photos of his mother's bruised face.  
"So you got him then?" Will asked because mere thought of the man walking around on the streets made him feel ill  
"Yes and he made a full confession so he will go to prison for the rest of his life" jay informed his brother  
"You should have just shot him" will wasn't unusually a violent person but in this case he would make a exception  
"I think that's why Voight didn't tell me about mum until the case was over because he knew I would love kill that bastard" jay said with a cold tone. Will nodded in agreement before asking "are you going to get a dna test?"  
"No because I don't want to know if he's my father and at the moment I can comfort myself with the chance pat is my father" jay almost laughed at this statement because until yesterday he would have been glad not to be related to pat.  
"I probably wouldn't want to know either" will admitted because he couldn't imagine what jay was thinking or feeling at the moment.  
"So does this change things between us?" Jay asked with worry clearly evident in his voice  
"Nope your still my big brother" will answered without even needing to think about itand Jay smiled in relief. 

Over the next few months jay did struggle with knowing the ugly truth but Voight and the rest of squad were there for him whatever ever he needed weather that was someone to talk to or just a night out drinking. Voight got in contact with someone who owed him a favour and Matt Burke was found dead in his cell the next morning. In the end Will was unable to stop himself from comparing his and jay's dna because he wanted to reassure jay that pat was his father. When will read the DNA report saying that he and jay were half brothers, he took a lighter out of his pocket and set it on fire because jay didn't ever have to know because half or not they were still brothers


End file.
